littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Where In The World Is Avalon Centrifuge?
Where in the World is Avalon Centrifuge? is the 3rd level of The Cosmos in LittleBigPlanet 2. Media Molecule's Description There’s always one, and it’s usually Avalon. Held captive by The Negativitron, he’s around here somewhere. Rescue him from the evil and literal clutches of The Negativitron’s minions. The Alliance shall be reunited once more! Walkthrough This level starts off by you having to grapple Larry Da Vinci's bumblebee and use it to get across a large, fiery chasm. After that, you pass another area where two prize bubbles reside(to get to this, you're going to have to time your grapple to fling yourself high enough by Larry's bumblebee.) This is where the action begins, because at this stage, you receive a squad of shockbots. With these shockbots, you have to complete various puzzles with the grappling hook to expose the enemy's jelly-like core, so the shockbots can take them out. You do all of this until you get to the second part of the level. Part 2 of "Where in the World is Avalon Centrifuge" is the most difficult level to ace in many people's opinion. For the first segment, you grapple onto the bottom of a descending bridge where you take out the exposed "brains" on each enemy until you reach the bottom of the platform. for the enemies that shoot fire, keep them in an area where you can get the brain, then when the light goes pink, quickly grapple away and hit the brain. Because the plasmic cores of flying meanies track your sackboy, players may find it difficult to evade them in the cramped space they are given. For the last segment, you take on (by yourself) a massive robot holding Avalon. You do this by using the bounce pads to bounce your way up his limbs and body until you eventually get to the head of the robot and open the hatch for Larry to drop a bomb on its head. Difficulty: Hard Prizes Stickers *Alien Mouth *Asteroid---Spiky *Blue Rocket *Cell---Yellow Sunburst *Crater Front *Flying Saucer *Green Cellular Ball *Hexagon---Hot Pink *Jungle Game Screen *Kitty Snout *Orange Sun *Peony *Pixels *Punch Poster *Robo Eye *Spaceship Strut *Triangle Outlines *Begonia---Red *Blue Target Symbol *Cool Gal Pilot *Lensflare *Spaceship Chassis Decorations *Cardboard Cactus *Crystal 2 *Crystal 5 *Meanie Eye *Meanie Teeth *Modelling Clay Blob---Green *Negativitron Pipe *Modelling Clay Blob---Pink *Negativitron Head Costumes *Flaskboy Skin Materials *Blue Pixel Check *Brown Pixel Check *Carpet---Geometric Pattern *Outline *Silhouette *Taped-Up Card Objects *Air Hockey Paddle *Puzzle Cube Module Music *'Cosmic Drift' Level Complete *Costume: Cordlass Headpiece *Material: Freaky Clouds *Object: Cube Light Collect All *Sticker: Higginbotham Child *Object: Fuzzy Purple Ball Aced Level *Costume: Computerhead Headpiece *Material: X-Ray Trivia *The huge robot at the end of the level is the same one in The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow. *The level's name could be a reference to the quiz show "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?". Category:Articles in need of images Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Story Levels Category:Levels Category:The Cosmos Category:Story Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Levels